Alchemical Romance
by FullMetalJackass
Summary: Got bored, so I wrot the sequal to the movie... tell me what you think. I only rated it M because of the final chapter, blood, and swearing.
1. Finding the Path

Alchemical Romance

Chapter 1: Finding the Path

Continental Calendar: 3.Oct.18

"… Edward…" Winry Rockbell whispered under her breath. The tall blond stood staring out the window of her automail shop. She held a circular hunk of metal in her right hand. "Eight years ago, you carved a date into this watch, eight years… Ed… please come back home… please"

Berlin: October 10th 1925

It was a cold night, unnaturally cold for October, and a train was approaching the station. The night was split by the light from the approaching train, revealing people waiting for their loved ones to come off the train. A man sat on a bench with a light brown cloak on, not seeming to care about the train.

As men, women, and children stepped off the train, they appeared to all look alike, one figure stood out from the rest of them. This figure had a single smirk on the right edge of his mouth. "Nii-san!" the figure from the bench suddenly yelled, looking at the lone man. "Al, keeping up the place while I was in America?" Al nodded and rushed to grab Edward's bag. Ed held up his hand and grabbed his own bag.

"Ed, what did Fritz tell you in America?" Al asked as the two walked away from the station.

"Ah, same old crap. Mocking Fritz's voice 'America this, America that.' end Nothing to help us get back to 'Shamballa.'"

Al paused for a second, and hesitated to talk.

"Al… what's wrong?" Ed asked pausing himself.

"Edward, today it was eight years ago since… well." Al stopped to let Ed say what he would.

"I know, it's been looming over my head all week, but let's forget about that, just for a little bit… besides, I just got back!" Ed's mouth smirked up again, "Let's go get some grub with Noah!" As he started to walk again he suddenly spun his head to see Noah running up. "Ha ha, well speak of the devil."

Inside a diner the three sat and discussed matters of the world. Then, without meaning to, Al spoke the words Ed didn't want to hear at the moment. "Ed, I wonder how Winry's doing right now." Ed stopped eating and dropped his fork. He just stared off, then his eyes closed and he put his face into his hand. "Nii-san, I'm sorry, I didn't-" He was cut off by a wave of Ed's hand. The tear running down his cheek was wiped off with his white glove.

"Al, don't worry about it… I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I guess I broke that promise, it's just that… well I may be twenty, but I'm still the boy at our mother's funeral inside… Al, you and Noah go back to the apartment, I'm going back to the river where we met in this world, remember?" Al nodded and left the money for his and Noah's portion of the tab. As they walked Al and Noah embraced hands and Ed thought to himself, "Dimmitt, I'm twenty, and still haven't hooked up… Winry, I guess I'm still waiting for you." He then stood up and left the rest of the money.

Ed walked alone down the river where he and Al sat two years ago. Ed felt a drop of water hit his forehead and looked up to see rain falling from the sky. As a drop rolled down his cheek he realized that it wasn't a drop rain, it was a tear. He continued walking as the rain fell faster than he had seen since he left his home in Resemboul. He paused near a pillar, directly in front of the river and just gazed past his drenched blonde hair into his reflection.

"Winry, I know you can't hear this, but I miss you… So much has happened and, I just need you. I swear to you, I will get back to you… if it's the last thing I do before I die… please wait for me… I've almost solved the riddle." Ed finished and walked away.

Ed approached the room to his apartment and knocked to ensure that he wasn't intruding on Al and Noah. He stepped into the two-bedroom apartment and walked down a hallway towards his room; on his way he looked into his younger brother's room to see him and Noah sleeping peacefully. This brought a smile to his face as he continued to his room. Once in the room he took off his temporary automail that he made after he learned from his father, and attached the limbs that Winry gave him just before he left.

Sitting down at his desk he reached in and grabbed out a book with papers that seemed to be crammed into it in haste and a bottle of Whiskey he picked up in America. He opened the book to reveal some alchemy notes.

After two hours of working and drinking, Ed was fairly smashed and was a wreck. He put up his whiskey and got up to sleep he fell out of the chair, slicing his left hand on the edge of the desk. As he stood up, holding his bleeding hand a drop of blood fell onto a piece of paper that had his transmutation circle on it.

As Ed started to walk away he heard a noise that made him stop dead in his tracks. As he turned around he saw the paper glowing with a bright yellow and blue alchemical light. The paper began to fold into an origami swan. Ed ran to the table, now forgetting about his hand and gazed at the swan he had just created. A single tear of joy ran down the side of his cheek as he ran to tell Alphonse.

"Al, wake up!" Ed said to his brother, trying not to wake Noah. Al looked up and said nothing. Ed signaled to come with him and his younger brother crawled out of bed and into Ed's room.

"Ed, what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Al asked.

"Al, answer me… please… do you hate me for all that happened?"

"I already told you that I could never hate you…"

"Yeah, well I want to make it up to you anyways, I can get us back home." Ed said grinning.

A tear came to Al's eye and he looked Ed in they eyes, "Thank you, Ed. Thanks."

To be continued.


	2. Reopening the Gate

Chapter 2: Reopening the Gate.

The following morning they told Noah the news. She smiled and said to Ed playfully, "Hey Ed, this time I'm not just going to let you leave me behind." Ed nodded and looked at Al, "Hey, is that building where the Thule society met still standing?"

Al looked puzzled and asked Ed why. Ed smirked and simply said, "We're reopening the gate."

Later that week, after Ed and Al had finished the diagrams they needed to reopen the gate, the three headed to Haushofer's villa for the first time in two years. The place was filled with rubble, but Ed prepared for his return by not completely destroying the circles needed.

He looked around and let out a sight, then grabbed a hunk of chalk out of his pocket and began to draw a circle on the floor. Once he was done he pulled a knife out of his other pocket and slit his finger, letting a drop of blood fall on the array. As it glowed with the alchemic light, the room began to reform and after only a matter of seconds the room was back to its former glory. Ed stood up and smirked at his creation. Al had a strange look and just barely whispered, "How the hell do we get back through there?"

Ed stopped smiling then grinned and pointed to a covered object in the corner. After he walked over to it he reached out and pulled the sheet off, revealing one of the rocket-powered machines that the other Alphonse built. "Well, Al how's that for you?"

Over the following weeks and months the two studied with each other to reopen the gate, and the same frustration came to Ed by doing that that did when he was searching for the stone. "Al, this will be impossible…. we need a homunculi."

The two brothers and Noah returned regularly to the villa until December 23.

Continental Calendar: 23.Dec.18

Roy Mustang awoke and looked beside him, seeing only bed. He sprung up and ran to the kitchen for some food. As he hurried to put on his uniform and grab his gloves, the general tripped and fell directly in the kitchen. "Morning, Roy." Riza said with a smiling face.

Roy looked up and smiled, "Damn, I went through all this trouble, thinking I was late." He took off his over shirt and sat down at the table next to Riza. The two exchanged mindless chatter; just then Roy looked up at the clock and yelled, "Shit! I'm late! Riza I'll see you at work," then he muttered under his breath, "Now where the fuck are my shoes?"

As he approached Central HQ, he saw a familiar face sitting on the steps up to the monstrous building. He walked up to the girl and said, "Winry, is that you? What's going on? You must have some reason to travel out this far."

Winry looked up and smiled, "Well, Christmas is coming and ever since granny died, I have no one left back in Resemboul, so I came here to visit Sheska for Christmas." She paused and Roy nodded, "Roy, how have you been? Last time we saw each other, you were a wreck."

Roy simply motioned for her to come inside. She followed suit and ended up in his office. He looked around outside the door, then locked it. "Winry, you miss Edward, don't you?" He didn't wait for a response; he could see it in her eyes. "I'm working on getting him back. I figure that there are two new homunculi out there so we can open the gate from our side, then send one through. Thanks to a few eager alchemists, and some help from major Armstrong, I have both lined up, hopefully we can get Edward back to this side of the gate before Christmas. How's it sound, Winry?"

Winry's eyes watered and she lunged out and grabbed Roy around the waist, "Th-Thank you, Roy."

The two walked out of the office and drove to the abandoned church that Ed accessed the underground cave through. As they walked into the dilapidated city, Winry saw the spot where Al had opened the gate two years ago. There were people down there now, only one of them was wearing a military uniform. Roy looked over at Winry and said almost silently, "I know this doesn't make us even, but I hope it's a start." Winry looked back and said, "Listen, I know you are why my parents are dead, but Ed told me the suffering killing them caused you, which means to me that you're human, just like the rest of us." Roy smiled and they kept walking.

As they reached the summit Wirny noticed people she had never met before and some that she had. She also put names to some unfamiliar faces through the descriptions in Ed's notes. Roy said to Winry, "Meet my crew, you well know Major Armstrong, Hawkeye, Sig, Rose, and Sheska." Winry nodded, "Now meet the Tringham brothers, Russel and Fletcher, Claire, and my crew, Havoc, Fury, Faulman, and Braida."

There were two people dressed in black, one a tall blonde woman in cut-off shorts and a ripped sleeved t-shirt. The other was a boy with long black hair and a striking resemblance to the last Wrath. He wore a trench coat without a shirt under it, and black pants with a skull belt buckle.

Winry saw them and realized in an instance that they were the two new homunculi; Wrath and Lust. Breaking Winry's concentration, Armstrong yelled out, "WE HAVE IT!!!" Roy smirked and ran to him. He looked around and asked all the participants if they were ready, then placed his bare hands on the transmutation circle. With a wave of his head the boy stepped into the array and the rest of the alchemists in the room walked over and together summoned the gate.

The glow of yellow revealed the box with an endless light. Wrath was gone and Lust walked towards Roy. He whispered into her ear what she was to tell Edward in Berlin. She nodded and lunged into the glowing box, disappearing from sight. Roy looked at Winry and said, "All we do now is wait, and hope for the best…"


End file.
